Mass Effect: Soldiers
by guardian-diamond
Summary: A tale of biotic soldiers, humans being trained by asari, a gesture of peace, cooperation and placation. They prepare themselves for the front lines of whatever battles and skirmishes their military might need them for, but will this training be enough? Follows a human biotic, Marco, alongside the events of ME2 and ME3. Assumes a full Paragon Shepard history.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

I thought boot camp in the Alliance was rough, biotics or not, but now that I'm pinned to the floor by an Asari Commando I think I'm starting to miss it.

"You humans, for all your boasting you're softer than the Salarians."

"Aw c'mon _blue_, you're gonna make me cry," I joke, even though she can probably snap my neck at the remark. She twists my arm a little tighter instead, thankfully, "Ah-ah! Alright, I get it."

"Maybe if you say my name _right,_ I'll consider letting you back up."

I let out a sigh, even with my biotics all I can do is keep my arm from breaking, "Fine, _Bevele_, I'm sorry for calling you that."

"Better," she twists my arm again for good luck before shoving me back down into the mat. She takes a few steps away and charges her biotics, "On your feet, human, and try to focus this time."

Tenth time's the charm I guess. I used to be some dumb grunt without much biotic talent, always preferred a rifle and a handful of grenades to crashing mid fire fight, but that was back when the Alliance was trying to stand on its own. Back when they didn't have the resources to spare trying to boost a failed Biotic's power. It's been a couple years since the Geth Invasion; Commander Shepard saved our asses and put us on the map in a big way. Then they go and die, killed by some unknown ship while most of the Normandy crew managed to escape, hell of a way to go. Still, Shepard did a lot for humanity, improved our relations with the elite of the galaxy saving the Council and all, and even earned us a spot on the Council itself. Heard there was a rumor Shepard was still alive, and investigating missing human colonists. Just rumors for all I know, I'm just a soldier and I don't ask questions about N7 operatives, especially the brand that become a Spectre and supposedly come back to life. During those two years or so Shepard spent "dead" humanity started becoming more and more active in galactic politics, that includes improving our military relations.

We're not combining our fleets or anything outside the Citadel Fleet, but the Alliance "requested" certain Biotics "volunteer" to be trained by Asari Commandos. I heard BAaT didn't end well for some of those aliens, but in case you've never been guilt-tripped by Alliance brass into "doing your part for humanity," it's not a pleasant experience. If anything, our "weaker" Biotics learn a thing or two and the Asari, seeing our potential lack of skill, stop feeling threatened we're growing too fast in power. Like I said; I've never had much talent with my biotics, though I was lucky to get upgraded to the L5x implants before they shipped me here. High risk surgery, not as much as the L2's had it for L3 implants, but any time they have to operate on your brain I'd say that's risky enough. Alliance took care of the bill and procedure, I guess sort of as a thank you.

Fast forward through six months of surviving Asari training and my biotics have never been stronger. That's still not saying much compared to Bevele here, she comes at me with intent to kill but I know she holds back just enough. She could probably crush me into a pile of meat without blinking.

I feign a little laughter as my biotics flare up, "Alright, _blue_, I'll give it a shot."

She scowls at me but I see a ghost of a smirk forming before she sends a wave of force at me. I know she doesn't think much of humans, hell maybe she hates us, but if I didn't know any better I'd say I was growing on her. I throw a biotic wall up to counter the wave, to my surprise it doesn't shatter this time.

"Hah, check that out!"

My victory is short lived as Bevele charges right through the barrier with a war cry, and follows up with a biotic fist thrown right to my face. I just managed to catch with an open palm, swear I can feel my bones bending through my barrier.

She growls through her teeth, "How many times do I have to tell you?"

I feel a mix of intense pain, the wind being knocked out of me, and a biotically charged knee driving into my gut. Can barely move, double over on my knees, if this was a real fight I'd be dead.

"Don't just block, counter!"

She sighs, and lets her biotics cool off. As she walks away she makes sure to shove my shoulder, knocking me over like some piece of trash in her way.

"Take a break, human." She scoffs, "Maybe you'll fight a little better after a nap."

My biotics flare, and I'm not sure how but I manage to get back up.

"I have a name, asari. And I'm not finished yet."

Bevele turns around, smirking deviously, "Is that so, Marco?"

She powers up, ready to hand me my ass again. But hey, maybe the eleventh time's the charm…right?

* * *

**A/N: I've been working on this since a few months after ME3 came out. Most of the characters are inspired by my ME3 Multiplayer loadouts, I felt like giving them some background. Hope you enjoyed! More to come, feedback welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

I collapse onto my cot with no energy left in my body to speak of. Feels like I barely have the strength to breathe. For anyone keeping score, the eleventh time is not the charm. Bevele managed not to kill me for my bravado but still knocked me half way through a wall. It's not for nothing, a couple months ago I couldn't last more than a few minutes against her. I'd call half a day's training across eleven rounds of getting the shit beat out of me an improvement. I don't have much time to reflect on it all though, my eyes are shut and I slip into a deep sleep.

Dead trees. Looking up. Their dead branches look like hands reaching for the metal ceiling. Why is there a metal ceiling? I look ahead and see a hallway, metallic, and a door at the end. To my sides and behind me there's more dead trees and foliage. Feels familiar. Feels like Arcturus Station. Did a rotation here, guard detail for Admiral Hackett during some meet and greet with the Turians and Parliament. Stood around a door for hours, on station for a month. I run ahead to the door, feels like I should go that way. Can't run fast, like I'm moving through water. When I reach the door I hear an explosion. It opens to the same hallway I was in but now the dead trees are on fire. Under attack. My rifle, where is it? Always have my rifle on guard duty. My biotics, I have my biotics. Wade through the fire to the next door, go through, it's the same hallway but people are screaming somewhere, I can't see them but I hear them. Go through the door again and freeze. It's Bevele, her back to me, blue hair-tentacles and all. Commando leathers. More screaming in the distance. Her barriers are down.

"Bev?" Nothing. "Bevele!" Nothing. "Hey, blue!" She turns sharply, screams in fear. I'm afraid, nearly shaking, something is coming.

"Marco!"

I shoot out of my cot with biotics flared, and what I'm hoping was a low pitched scream escaping my mouth. I'm in my quarters, her scream is ringing in my ears and I swear I can smell fire. Bevele's standing in front of me, I'm suddenly aware all I'm wearing is Alliance issue briefs and she's trying not to laugh.

"What's wrong, human, dreaming about our fights?"

"No! No I just… there was… they were burning. Screaming," I blurt out, not entirely awake or coherent thanks to those eleven rounds. She was screaming, why was she screaming? How long have I been asleep?

I'm surprised to see Bevele's demeanor change, she almost looks concerned all of a sudden.

"What do you mean? You had a nightmare?" She takes a few steps closer to me.

"Yeah. I mean I guess, I don't know," I let out an exasperated sigh and sit down on my cot. "Felt like a dream, but felt…real."

"Well, what's got you spooked about it?" She steps closer again.

With my head down, I can almost feel her hand trying to decide whether or not to clasp my shoulder for comfort. It decides not to, but she sits down next to me anyway.

"I think I was back at Arc Station 'cept it was on fire. I found you there and you…you were screaming. That…scared me. Anything that can get you to scream, I mean, must be…"

"You getting soft on me, Marco?" She asks with a smirk.

I chuckle a bit, "Nah. What I mean is… Well, you're probably the strongest soldier I've ever seen in action. Anything that can scare you is sure as hell gonna scare me."

"I'll take that as a compliment, even though it was just a dream."

I chuckle again, "You're welcome… What are you doing in my room anyway?"

"You're late for breakfast, had to make sure I didn't accidently kill you," she gets up and slaps my shoulder, "C'mon, get dressed, you need your energy."


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

We Biotics, at least human ones I guess, burn through a lot of energy during extended use of our abilities. I've been working on my endurance, this high calorie diet the asari put me on seems to be helping but it's not easy to stomach Commando-grade rations. I don't care if we're both levo-based, still feels weird on its way down, and out for that matter. They all have this tangy taste to them, but that part's a welcome change to some of the rations we got in the Alliance. Some of those days it was like eating rotten cardboard except it was somehow good for you.

"Hey Marco, you alright man? You look a little paler than usual."

Derris, another low-quality human Biotic talked into this training. I guess you could call us friends, we don't work together much but we all have the same mess hall. Running into each other is inevitable. We're all paired with an asari for one-on-one training, group training is a rarity but we've been told it'll get more frequent as the training progresses. We're expected to know our squad roles for missions, and that's not something you can learn going solo.

"I'm fine, Derris, just a rough night."

"Bevele almost kill you again?"

"No, well yes but that's a usual day with her," I half joke, "How's your training going?"

"Never better, Weshra isn't as crazy as Bevele but she's tough and gets results. I can even hold my own against her now."

"Lucky you."

"C'mon, your biotics must be ten times stronger by now."

"They are, but I still can't measure up to "

"That's because you have a psycho for an instructor. A very deadly one. You're better off than Hillis with that asari, Reaver, she's almost killed her at least seven times. Her biotics, and asari triage, saved her life the last time. Don't know where they got that one from, but she scares the hell out of me."

"What kind of name is Reaver? Anyone that names their kid "

I notice Bevele and another asari, both dressed in Commando leathers as opposed to our off duty attire, walk into my peripheral. Not sure how long they've been standing there.

"Gentlemen," Bevele leans in, "Do humans usually gossip this much over a meal, or is that something you learned in the Alliance?"

"Uh, sorry ma'am!" Derris stammers.

"Relax, Derris," I say, finishing off the last of my rations, "If she were seriously grilling you, you'd be halfway through a wall by now."

She gives me a smirk, a hard pat on the shoulder, and heads off to eat with her asari sisters-in-arms. I'm definitely growing on her. The Commando with her was eerily still the entire time.

"Man that was close."

"What are you nervous about? I don't think she'd try something with someone else's trainee, outside the training areas anyway."

"What? No, not her," he whispers, "The one that was next to her, that was Reaver. Don't tell me you didn't feel the temperature drop when she was standing that close to you."

I look over at the group of asari eating and talking across the room, at this "Reaver" asari. All of her Commando friends are eating and drinking and seem to be having a good time, but she's steady in spite of it. Emotionless expression, movements, I almost feel empty looking at her.

"I guess we dodged a bullet," I say, almost sarcastically.

"You're not kidding buddy. Hey, Hillis," he calls further down the table, "How's the arm?"

"Still shattered, thanks for asking, asshole," she shouts back.

She looks a little loopy, but still coherent enough to eat and chat. I guess she's on some kind of medication for the pain and fatigue.

"Keep it down ladies, you're spoiling my meal."

That's Captain Lemaes, the asari brought in to oversee the training and make sure no one dies. Serious injuries are allowed, even expected given our initial lack of progress, deaths are of course to be avoided. She works with a Captain Riley, an N7 Operative on sporadic loan from the Alliance. Captain Riley's been called away on more missions than I care to count over the past months she's been here, but still manages to give us some N7-grade tips and tricks, and a morale boost while she's at it.

"Sorry ma'am," I say, "They're just trying to blow off some steam."

"Maybe they should get a room like the rest of us," she jokes.

That gets a serious laugh from me. I think that's the first time I've heard an asari Commando make a real joke.

"I'd sooner sleep with a vat of medi-gel than you, Derris. No offense."

"None taken," he says as he heads toward the lounge area, "get well soon, Hillis. Maybe we can spar when you're up to it."

"I'd rather sleep with a vat of medi-gel than spar," I mumble, and carefully get out of my chair so I don't strain any of my recent injuries.

I give a quick goodbye to Derris and the rest of the room before I head back to my own room. Hell, a medi-gel bath sounds good about now, but given the price, a real shower and some rest will have to do. I've got training with Bevele in a few hour, injured or not, I wouldn't want to disappoint her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Not sure if I mentioned this but wanted to point out I only update this story when I have time. To anyone following, thank you, but I don't always have time to write it and it may be awhile yet before I finish. I hope you're enjoying the journey so far, it's been an interesting project for me so far.**

* * *

**IV**

"If I didn't know any better," Bevele says between ragged breaths, "I'd say you're finally getting it."

It's been another tough month of training, but surprisingly enough I'm keeping pace with her attacks this time. Not getting knocked immediately on my ass for the past few weeks I mark as a huge accomplishment.

"My fractured forearm disagrees," well, I'm mostly keeping pace anyway. My arm isn't really fractured, but sure as hell feels that way.

"Keep complaining, I'll break it all the way through," she smirks, only pretending to joke I'm sure.

"Come and get it, Blue!" That's going to earn me some injuries, I know it.

She doesn't give me much time to think on it and hurls two biotic masses, what we call a Throw, from her left and right arms outward, but I can already see them both curving in towards me as she sends a larger biotic mass straight towards me. Most soldiers, biotic or not, might panic at the sight, especially if they knew what those biotic attacks could do to the human body, but I know better. They're deadly attacks, sure, but I already figured out my next move as she sent them out.

I thrust my arms outward and in a similar fashion hurl my own Throws to intercept the outward attacks, carefully measuring the amount of force to apply. Too little force and the attacks keep on coming, too much would do the trick but waste potentially lifesaving energy. Crossing my arms, I erect a big enough barrier in front me to counter the large mass. As the energy explodes against my barrier I see the flares of our attacks colliding in my peripheral, at the same time I hear a battle cry closing in.

It took me awhile to figure that move out, how to use my biotics to augment my speed and mass in a quick enough burst to topple enemies in the distance ahead of me. I'm still getting the hang of it, and mine isn't as good Bevele's and may never be, but it's enough to give her pause. At least, I hope it is.

Anticipating her charge was easy, she loves breaking my barriers down, showing me how weak they are, but this time I let the barrier die down on my own. With my own battle cry I charge straight towards her, colliding head to head with a cringe, but aside from the sharp pain in my forehead it's better than trying to take that charge with only my body's barrier protecting me. I bring up a biotically charged knee to stop hers from gutting me, feeling another sharp pain as her knee explodes against mine.

Soon we're in what I can only describe as a biotic brawl. Her, sending charged fists and legs and knees and elbows at me relentlessly, and me countering and blocking as best I can. It's almost impossible to counter attack under such a flurry, but I see an opening as she winds up a wide biotic hook. I half spin, ducking down to avoid the fist, and place an open palm right against her abs. Before she has time to register the touch I release a good sized wave of energy into her, sending her back forcefully across the room and crashing against the wall. The wall cracked a little, but she looked uninjured, her barrier must have kept her safe but damned if that didn't look like it hurt.

The look on her face was priceless; a mix of anger, surprise and even shame. I wish I could take a holo. Soon her face softened to a satisfied grin.

"It's about damn time Marco! That was a solid win if I ever saw one."

"Heh, after seven months of getting my ass handed to me I was bound to get at least one."

I let my exhausted biotics die down completely, and hang my head, smiling a little. It's not every day you get own over on an asari Commando. Though if this was a real fight it wouldn't be over, a Commando would still strike back at me until one of us was dead or dying.

Looking at the floor I feel my body waver for a minute, my vision gets hazy and I struggle to stand straight. The forgotten pain in my forehead, forearm, and knee are coming back at full force. I feel a warm hand grip my arm and another wrap around my waist. I didn't even notice her walking up to me.

"I think that's enough for today," the blue goddess speaks very close to my ear, "Let's get you to the infirmary."

"Whatever you say, Athena," I blurt out, completely on accident. Hopefully she doesn't get the reference.

"Athena? Ah, human mythology," I can see and almost feel her smirking. "So I'm a warrior goddess now?"

"Sorry," I mutter, "just slipped out."

"I suppose it's fitting, and much better than _Blue_ for a nickname."

"Hey, is anyone else's room spinning a little?"

"You might have a concussion. Again."

I'm not sure when but we reached the infirmary sometime during that conversation. She helps me lay back on one of beds and moves away to fiddle with the scanners, I feel a little colder at the loss of her warmth but shake it off as my concussed head playing games with me.

"Corporal Marco," the asari doctor greets me, reaching past Bevele and turning on the scanner, "I haven't seen you all week, I was starting to think our friend was going easy on you."

"I wouldn't call us friends, Esaev," she says to the doctor, a humorous but warning tone to her voice.

"Oh, come now Bevele, don't tell me you're still sore from me giving the Corporal time off to recover last month."

"He was fine."

"I was fine," I add, still feeling a little disoriented. I did enjoy the little vacation away from Bevele's training, but that just mean I had to catch up later which hurt, a lot.

"See, he agrees. Besides, this isn't about that and you _know_ it."

"His left fist was completely shattered!" Her console beeps and she turns her attention to it, "Scans show heavy bruising along your right ulna and radius, a nice fracture on your left knee cap and some bruising on your skull and luckily nothing completely shattered this time. You also have a minor concussion, all treatable and of course I _know_, do you think I'm some forgetful Maiden suddenly?"

"Uh oh," I say, closing my eyes, "Asari drama, I think this is where I check out. Hit me with some of that sedative doc."

She pushes a few buttons on the nearby medical console and I feel the drugs enter my veins to knock me out and prep me for the operations. Odd feeling, but I don't have much time to describe it as I'm slipping away and going numb. At least the stinging pains are gone.

"I'll come by and check on you later," Bevele says in a voice much gentler than I ever remember hearing in the seven or so months I've known her.

I can just barely hear Esaev tease something about her going soft. She is being awfully nice lately, well as nice as a hardened Commando gets, and I wonder if she's like this with all her long-term students. Or maybe it's my "human charm" as she put it months ago during a training match, though I'm pretty sure she meant that as an insult.

My voice failing me, I look into her blue eyes and smile in gratitude, and as the world fades away I can scarcely make out her smiling back. Before my mind slipped into a dream I couldn't remember I was thinking, she should smile more often. It's a good look for her.


End file.
